Grace and the Beasts
by GeminiLady21
Summary: Pacifica Northwest only has a month to discover the mysteries of Levity Floats, even if it means summoning a demon. Some idea! Now she is trapped in the missing town with the cursed Pine Twins that are monsters. The only way for any of them to escape, is to break the curse with the power of 'True Love.' Ha! As if she would fall in love with either of them! Right? /reverse!falls au/


**A/N: Hey hey hey, YukiGirl here! So, after what feels like weeks of being dead, I decided to write a side story for Gravity Falls. Sorry to those that are keeping up to date with 'Welcome to Levity Floats' but I am finding myself having an incredibly hard time writing the next chapter to be. It's not writers block persay - I dunno what to call it. To slowly adjust myself back to the fandom and fire up my motivation to finish the reverse!falls fic, I'ma just write this story. Ladies and Gentlemen, behold!**

* * *

 **Setting:** Reverse!Falls AU

 **Rating:** T for Mild Cursing, Some Gore, Violence

 **Genre:** Romance/Supernatural/Friendship/Drama

 **Pairing:** PacificaxDipper (NO PINCEST, SO GET OUTTA HERE IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR THAT)

* * *

 **~Chapter One~**

This was an annoying predicament.

A strikingly tall man dressed in clad gold and black, glares at two reddish colored thick books placed under a glass case safely tucked and locked away. The two books share a strange feature: both have the designs of a golden six-fingered hand imprinted on the cover, with the numbers ' _2'_ and ' _3'._ Of course, the man can easily dispose of such measly and weak material meant to protect these very books. But then there's…

Testily, he raises his left, glove covered hand, his palm holding a cupful of glowing blue ember. Abruptly he attempts chucking the fire straight at the book case. The fire soaring through the air at full speed towards the protected books, anybody would expect for the glass and the books to throw them in, to be blasted into smitherins. Instead, just like the man expected much to his great dismay, the attack bounced off of some strange force field. This impacts the man as well, the force knocking the wind out of him, hurdling his lanky body at an ungodly force towards the bookshelves.

Of course, he does not let such a thing happen to him - afterall, he just ironed his new suit for today - and promptly teleports himself back to the floor, safe and sound, with only his already floppy almost neon yellow like hair, in an even more disheveled mess. Growling to himself, his deathly grip tightens around his umbrella that he is always seen carrying around.

"Go fucking figure." He grumbles, turning to a huge portrait behind him, one that he knows too well.

The once carefully and detailed oriented oil painting that once hung proudly on the huge library wall, is vandalized beyond recognition. Claw marks run through the faces of the people in the picture. Now, all one could tell is that there are three people in the painting - an older man with two children, vaguely resembling a boy and girl, possibly siblings. Not like he needs to know what the people in the painting looked like. Smirking, the man gives a light cluck of his teeth to himself.

"Five years have passed already. Tsk, tsk." He shakes his head, mocking, as if he were talking to the people in the painting. His left eye, the only visible one that isn't covered with a metal plate like the other one, turns into a small clock, ticking loudly. "Tick tock, tick tock!" He sings, clapping his hands. His maliciously triumphant expression, however, reverts back into displeasure, when he reminds himself of this fact.

Glancing over his shoulder to the books sitting right in the open in the glass case, calling out to him to be retrieved in a most taunting way, the man grinds his teeth. "Inconvenient." Shaking his head, he straightens his tailcoat. "But not impossible for someone like me." Flashing a pointy teeth smile at his reflection in a dull reflection of a metal knight suit, the man's body starts glowing.

The calling of a summon calls his very being.

Taking in his surroundings once more before he disappears in a flash of blinding light, the man simply shrugs to himself.

"There's still another two years before I can completely strip away everything."

The echoes of his low, malign laugh, resonates in the humongous room even after he left.

* * *

Life was no fairytale to Pacifica Northwest.

But it was one hell of a mystery to her. A mystery that she has a burning desire to solve. For example, 'Why does no one take her seriously?' That's a question she's been asking herself lately.

Her sharp eyes never leave her boss, Riley Determined, as he flips through the pages of her research, reports, and proposition. His incredibly bushy black eyebrows furrow together into something that looks like a fuzzy caterpillar on his square like face. Jutting out from his mouth is an almost chewed-to-death wooden pencil, the object rolling around between his teeth. Pacifica didn't need to wait another minute to tell that her boss wasn't buying her ideas. Just like the others.

Before the word 'no' could escape his mouth, Pacifica slams her hands on his desk, standing up suddenly. The pencil from his mouth tumbles, falling to the floor, from his mouth dropping open in surprise. "Look, I know what you're gonna say," Pacifica says impatiently, her eyes concentrating on her hard earned and well written reports and drafts of articles scattered across Determined's desk. She pulled almost a week of all nighters for this one article, and she wasn't going to let her boss reject so easily this time. Not like she ever goes down without a thrashing fight in order to preserve her stories. "But you have to give this article a chance. It's new. It's fresh. It's something that the public has a goddamn right to know."

Riley Determined sucks his cheeks in, scratching his head. "Pacifica," He begins, with a faint Boston accent. "I don't even know _what_ yah thinking. This is a cold case. A dead end. And the public today ha'dly 'members or don't even care about this mystery. To add on, where did ya even _find_ some of this shit?" He says incredulously, his eyes sliding over to a file with a huge stamp that reads 'Government Files.'

"That hardly matters." Pacifica shoots back, crossing her arms across her chest, straightening her posture to look as tall and demeaning as possible. "Did you even _read_ half of what I offered up to you? It's goddamn gold. This story _needs_ to come out. Don't you want me to poke around more, or at least tell some of this to the public -"

"Northwest, I don't even think ya know what yah trying to do here! Yah pawing around in places ya shouldn't be looking!"

Biting her tongue, Pacifica clenches her hands.

"Do ya even _recall_ what happened when you pulled something like this off last time? Ya almost released government info out to the papers - and the top dog almost shut down this paper company!"

When Determined brings up the...Incident, Pacifica instantly glows a bright red at her face. Getting over herself, Pacifica snaps her head to meet Determined's eyes, giving her best vicious look. "At least I am looking for valid information that people have the right to now. At least I'm now trying to ruin a person's life by making up lies about them. At least I am thinking up of a goddamn worthy story!" Her voice raises with each sentence that spouts out of her mouth.

 _Now Pacifica, calm down -_ Is something her mother would probably say at this moment. Thinking of her mother just for the briefest moment, slightly makes Pacifica calmer.

Determined huffs, taking a moment to swig a huge gulp of his special 'coffee' - (black coffee mixed with vodka and grinded pills of Modafinil - a useful confection to make when Pacifica herself needs to stay awake) - and looks dead at Pacifica. His eyes avert back to her drafts. Giving a dry laugh, he sits back in his worn out leather brown chair, wiping his sweaty forehead with a smudged hanky. Sucking his teeth, he shakes his head back and forth. "So ya wanna find out about the mysterious disappearance of Levity Floats, eh? Been a long time since I heard of that town. That's where my uncle lived."

Pacifica listens, slightly in interest.

"...Disappeared with the rest of ta' town, regrettably so. May have been a lying sleazebag to the public, but he did some justice for me."

For a moment, Pacifica's hopes raise. Maybe this will finally be her groundbreaking story, her chance -

"But I still can't accept this."

Her hopes shatter. " _What?_ But you just said -"

"I know what I said." Determined says wearily, leaning back in his chair. "Northwest, to be frankly honest with ya, yah first draft is full of holes and bias opinions from yah self. It shows like the coffee stain on my rug. It's too messy and incomplete to work with. What sources and proof do ya even have, if I dare ask?"

She hesitates, gripping the folds of her hoodie. Should she show him? The rent is going to pay itself anytime soon, and her mother can't work her ass off for Pacifica who failed to provide for both of them on her part. If it meant the newspaper publishing her story… "Yes, yes I do." Reaching for the book in her bag, Pacifica carefully pushes it towards Determined. The book is a strange looking one, reddish and thick, a golden six fingered hand imprinted on the cover with the number ' _1'._ Straightening her leather clasped bracelet, and taking a quick glance at her watch, Pacifica coolly looks straight at her boss. Nodding, she says, "Go ahead. Read it."

Casting her a bewildered look, Riley Determined gingerly opens to book. The pages rustle loudly, unsticking from each other. Leftover dust floats in the air from opening the heavy looking book. Determined coughs, waving his hand, as he flips through the pages. "Go to the bookmarked sections," Pacifica orders, feeling excitement rising from her chest as her boss looks through the game-changing book. "Those are my sources."

"What...what _is_ this?" He breathes in a mixture of astonishment and impending unease. "Some type of _occult_ book?"

"No! It's a book of information! Mystery! Answers!" Pacifica waves her hand in the air wildly, a grin spreading on her face. "It shows a dark side of Levity Floats we've never seen before - could it be that this journal holds proof as to why the townspeople and famous re-owned Pines Family disappeared?"

Her speculations are cut short, when Determined swiftly shuts the book.

The grin disappears from her face. "Wh-what was that for? I was showing you my _proof!_ "

"Pacifica."

She stops, her eyes meeting his. To her confusion, his face is set in disappointment and...worry?

"Yah are a journalist that can be damn good at her job - but ya keep on wasting your time chasing afta' things that can't be answered, or better yet, not _meant_ ta' be answered. And if ya' keep on chasing those things, it's gonna get ya into a world of trouble. I see something in ya Pacifica - something that is meant to be taken seriously. But if ya keep this up…" Wide-eyed, she sees her boss trail off, recognizing this hesitation all too well.

"Wait! Don't tell me!" She gasps in indignation. "I _can't_ lose this goddamned job, Riley! You know better than anyone that I need it! My _mom_ needs it!"

He gives a heavy sigh, his thick eyebrows turning into a 'U' shape, his face easily expressing its shame in admitting this revelation to her. "I know ya need it, Northwest. Like I said, if ya keep this up, I'ma hafta' fire ya...I'm sorry. That's reality."

"You _have_ to give this story a chance!" Pacifica argues, not backing down in spite of what her boss warned her. She bites the inside of her cheek in anticipation, knowing full well Determined could flat out fire her on the spot for her stubborness, just like all of her other bosses…

"We're _not_ some type of conspiracy paper!" Determined finally explodes, slamming a fist on his desk. Finally, Pacifica quiets down, feeling quite small and meek and helpless in that moment. It's rare that her boss can get ever get angry at his workers, especially her. Squeezing her eyes, Pacifica berates herself. Why does she always need to have such a big mouth, such a stupid bullheadedness -

"Fine. I'll give you one last chance. You can work on this article idea." Determined says tiredly, waving a handful of her papers into the air. Pacifica's mouth starts perking into a huge grin, until - "But I'm only going to give you a month to get to the bottom of this. If your month is up, well…" Determined looks at the window revealing a scenery of the metropolis. "I will be forced to let you go."

Instead of succumbing to despair, Pacifica hops on her feet, with a huge smile. "You got it Determined. I'll make this the story of the century, just you wait!" Snatching the Journal off his desk, Pacifica bounds out of the door in a flash. She leaves the room with a shaking slam of a door. Determined, now by himself, wipes his brow. Grinning to himself in disbelief, he grumbles, "What a stupidly stubborn kid."

Once getting into an elevator all to herself, Pacifica sinks to the ground, cupping her face with her clammy hot, sweaty hands. Doing a face palm, Pacifica mutters, "Where am I going to goddamn start?" Sighing heavily, Pacifica takes out the Journal, her only leading clue.

Opening to a random page, Pacifica boredly skims the page - and that's when she sees it. Her only chance. In heavy, loopy sideways cursive:

 _ **How to Summon Bill Cipher**_

Snapping the book shut, Pacifica stuffs it into her bag. "Looks like I finally got my lead." She says to herself, smiling cockily.

* * *

 **A/N: So, whaddya think? The Beasts will appear soon, I guarantee that! Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
